The Hitachiin Twins' Little Sister
by DemonicAngel406
Summary: May contain incest between Hikaru/OC/Kaoru. You have been warned. Pairings: Hikaru/OC/Kaoru The rest of the summary is in the story.


_***A/N: Welcome to my 2nd Fan Fiction for this website, this idea popped into my head so I decided to publish it on here. I will make more chapters very soon.**_

* * *

**OC Profile**

**Name: Seiko Hitachiin | Age: 15 | Blood Type: A | Hair: Auburn-brownish Boy-like (kind of like Haruhi's only a different color) | Eyes: Golden Greenish | Siblings: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin | Gender: Female (mistaken for a boy because of how much she looks like Hikaru and Kaoru) **

* * *

_Summary: The Hitachiin brothers have a little sister named Seiko and now that Hikaru and Kaoru are 2nd years and Seiko is a 1st year, it's now time to bring the devious trio back._

_(The pairings are Hikaru/Seiko/Kaoru) (This story will contain incest between the three siblings/ you have been warned)_

**Seiko's POV**

I con't believe it, I'm a 1st year in High School now! I can go and see Hikaru and Kaoru during the day and when they are in the host club. Anyway, my name is Seiko, I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's little sister. I'm only a year younger than they are but since I'm still their little sister so I am a year behind them in school. Oh well, at least I am finally in High School.

I went to my class which is 1-A, Hikaru and Kaoru's old class, and sat down in the back of the room. I went through the day fairly well and finally got to go see my brothers. Oh and did I mention that for some reason I am registered as a boy, my name is supposed to be Seito in school, well I guess Hikaru and Kaoru thought it would be better if a was registered as a boy so I could join the Host Club so I could see them after school without looking like a weirdo going to the Host Club to watch her brothers entertain a bunch of girls.

Ah, finally Music Room #3, I opened the door and saw my brothers, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyouya. I know them because they went to our house a few times. Hikaru and Kaoru ran and almost tackled me to the floor. They both sounded so happy and said, **"Yay! Seito you came!" ** I smiled and said, "Of course dear brothers, I wouldn't go home without you two." The rest of the Host Club members looked confused.

The reason, they didn't know that I was related to Hikaru and Kaoru; they didn't even know that Hikaru and Kaoru had a sibling at all. This just makes it a bit more enjoyable because I get to show them why you can tell I'm related to them even if I look like them.

Tamaki walked up to me and asked,"Is seeing Hikaru and Kaoru the only reason you came to here?" I smirked and gently pulled his chin towards me so I whisper into his ear, "Oui et non. Oui parce que j'ai raté mes frères, et pas parce que je pensais que ce serait amusant de jouer avec vous les gars.(1)" I pulled back and looked into his wide eyes. He was shocked and said, "How do you know how to speak French?" I smirked, "J'ai étudié la langue pendant trois ans pour passer le temps.(2)"

He looks so funny when he is shocked. Finally my brothers knew what I was doing, they smiled and said. **"What, Tono are you surprised that he's fluent in French?" **All Tamaki could do was nod then he said, "Comment saviez-vous que je parlais français?(3)" I smiled, "Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire, votre apparence, et les choses que Hikaru et Kaoru m'a parlé de vous, il a donné suite que vous parliez français.(4)" He finally smiled and welcomed me into the Host Club as their youngest member.

Afterwards, Hika-kun and Kao-kun, my nicknames for them, made me sit with them and let me visit with them while I talked to a few girls on their table. A few of the girls had asked me how I knew Hika-kun and Kao-kun, I told them I was their younger brother by 1 year. The girls swooned and Kya-ed at my answer, which I don't know why.

Anyway, after a while of being talked to the fan-girls siting with my brothers, I walked over to Haruhi and started to talk to her. Yes, I knew Haruhi's secret because Hika-kun and Kao-kun told me and asked for me not to ask her about it. I spoke to her, "Haru-kun, how are you?" She looked at me and asked, "You're not going to try and make me your toy are you?" I laughed, "It only depends on how fun you are to me, but I'd rather have you as a friend than rather a toy, don't you think so?" She nodded and we talked a little longer until she left to entertain more guests.

Finally the Host Club closed and I was sitting on one of the couches when Hika-kun and Kao-kun pulled me up and Hika-kun spoke first, "It's about time we go home-" Kao-kun finished the sentence, "-so we can relax for the rest of the day." I nodded and we went home.

I went to my room after we came home and started to change out of my uniform, that was a boys, and had only took off my shirt and tank-top when Hikaru and Kaoru came bursting into the room. I blushed furiously and told them, "Hello, um could you two go outside the room, I'm trying to change here." They were blushing just as hard as I was and nodded and went out the room and shut the door without making any arguments.

I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank-top and opened my door to go find my brothers. They probably went into their room so I went to their room and knocked on the door. Hikaru answered the door and said while blushing, "We're sorry for barging into your room while you were changing, will you forgive us?" I smiled and hugged him,"Of course. Where's Kaoru?" He pointed towards the bed and said, "He's probably sleeping by now."

I ever so quietly snuck up on Kaoru and jumped onto him to wake him up, but somehow he knew I would do that and caught me and hugged me. He spoke softly and said, "I'm sorry." I smiled and hugged him back, "It's okay, Kaoru." Hikaru climbed into the other side of the bed and hugged me from behind and we had fallen asleep with each other like that.

I remembered that we used to fall asleep together like this all the time when we were little. Mom and dad thought it was a phase that we were going through but we thought it was just a common thing we always did. But it made me wonder why, that now my heart beats faster when they hold me like this. I wonder if it just nothing, but either way it felt safe in Hikaru and Kaoru's arms like this. And it made me wonder if we could always be like this in the future.

* * *

***A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter of The Hitachiin Twins' Little Sister. **

_**Here are the translations to the 4 sentences in French:**_

_**(1) Yes and no. Yes because I missed my brothers, and no because I thought it would be fun to play with you guys.**_

_**(2) I studied the language for three years to pass the time.**_

_**(3) How did you know I spoke French? **_

_**(4) You did not need to tell me, your appearance, and things that Hikaru and Kaoru told me about you, gave it away that you spoke French.**_

**Please remember Read & Review!**


End file.
